Reconnect My Heart
by sky-sugar
Summary: Roxas is an ordinary student at Twilight High with no recollection of his past. After a reunion with a familiar blonde, he begins to remember his past, piece by piece. With his memories whole again, Roxas is in for a few surprises. Akuroku. Set after KH3


Another extremely vivid dream flashed across my eyes as I abruptly sat up in my bed. It definitely felt like a dream because I was certain that these events have never happened before.. Well, I'm pretty sure they never happened because I know I never did any of the things I see every night in my "dreams." Every night is always exactly the same; I see a boy with spiky brown hair fighting some dark creatures with a weirdly shaped sword. It's so odd because to me it resembles a key. But in these dreams it's like I'm the boy because I can see what he's seeing. Then the surroundings always shape shift into a castle with white walls, then to a tropical island, and then I'm surrounded by a group of people I don't know. A boy with silver hair, a girl with red hair, a girl with bright blonde hair, a girl with black hair, and the last person.. I always wake up before I get to see who that is. And I always feel so angry because even though I have this same dream every night, I never get to see who that person is. I want to so badly; it's almost like a piece of me is missing and I'll only feel whole when I find out who this mysterious person is.

I exhale and sigh as I get out of bed, shuffling around for my school uniform. No matter how interesting these dreams are, I'm nothing special. I'm an ordinary boy that goes to Twilight High School, and I live on the outskirts of Twilight Town. My memory isn't the best, so any memories I have from my childhood are pretty fuzzy. Rinoa, my guardian, told me that this is because my parents passed away when I was young so it was too traumatic of an experience for me to handle. So I never even got to meet my parents. Rinoa told me she saw me in the streets when I was only a child and saw that I had been through a fire, so she brought me home and raised me. I really am grateful to her for raising me, but I don't remember any of it. I know it sounds so terrible but I can't ever remember anything that happens to me. I guess it's just because of the trauma I suffered through. I never really second guessed it..

While on my way to school, I pass through the Sandlot to take a shortcut. I see Seifer out of the corner of my eye having a Struggle match with Fuu and Rai, losing pretty horribly. I smile to myself and keep walking, trying to get to school before the first bell rings. I finally make it to Twilight High after a few more minutes and breath a sigh of relief as I realize I still have about ten minutes until class starts. I decided to sit on one of the benches outside before I headed inside. The weather was actually really beautiful so why not enjoy it for a few minutes? Autumn was definitely in the air and the leaves took note as they had already started to change from a vibrant green to hues of coppery orange, dark brown, and ruby red.

Just as I was about to head inside for another mundane day, I caught a glimpse of a girl sitting at the bench across from me. She was wearing the same uniform as me, but I swear I had never seen her before. She had bright blonde hair with deep blue eyes, and porcelain skin that made her look like a small doll. She was drawing in her sketchbook when I'm pretty sure she realized I was staring at her. Her eyes met mine as she softly smiled at me. Instantly hundreds of memories and voices shot through my mind as I collapsed.

_"Roxas.. you were never supposed to exist."_

What..?

_"What would it take for me to be like you two?"_

Who's there?

_"As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart."_

That voice..

_"He was the only one I liked. He made me feel.. like I had a heart."_

Wait!

_"You and Axel were my best friends. Never forget."_

_"See ya.. partner.."_

_"Do you remember your true name?"_

_"That's not true! I'd miss you."_

"ROXAS!"

So many different voices and scenes flashed in front of me. And as more and more memories poured into me, I began to remember who these faces were. There's Namine, and Kairi.. Riku, Xion, that boy with the sword that looks like a key.. Suddenly I felt myself sit upright. I looked around and people were walking by as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I then felt a small hand hold onto mine as I was helped up.

"It's nice to see you again, Roxas."

"Namine..?"

"You remember me? That's wonderful! That means your memories were chained together perfectly!" She exclaimed happily.

To be perfectly honest, I was quite confused. While I now remembered all of the faces from my dreams again, I began to wonder how I forgot all of them in the first place. And that last person- I kept on hearing his voice. If I didn't figure out who it was, I was going to go crazy.

"Namine, who is the person I kept on seeing? I feel totally empty not knowing. It's killing me!"

Namine opened her mouth to speak but never got around to saying anything. She smiled as she seemed to see something behind me. Was there a bird or something behind me? I then heard a velvety voice speak behind me.

"Aww, Roxie! You've gotten taller!"

My eyes widened. I know who this is! I turned around faster than I ever had before.

* * *

><p>AN- Ok, so I'm pretty sure everyone knows who is behind Roxas ;)<p>

Expect quite a bit of Axel and Roxas fluff in the next chapter, as well as a lot of questions answered about what happened with Roxas. xx


End file.
